


A Lexicological Inquiry

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [16]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: ThePearl's in Tortuga and Elizabeth has questions..."Jack, what's meant by the expressionLittle Death?"





	A Lexicological Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> A triple drabble for the 'Death' prompt at LJ's potc100, written back in the day.
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************

"Jack, what's meant by the expression _Little Death_?"  
  
Jack's brows rose precipitously. He set their tankards down and slid onto the settle beside Elizabeth. "Why d'you ask, love?"  
  
"That woman leaving, and the two men following her."  
  
Elizabeth nodded toward the door of the tavern where a couple of coves were dogging Scarlett's swaying egress into the sultry Tortuga night. Jack smirked, feeling a sympathy for the poor buggers.  
  
Elizabeth continued. "The men were sitting there just now, at the next table, watching her, and the one remarked, _That un'll be the death of 'e_ , and the other replied, _I could use a Little Death of 'er, think on!_ "  
  
Jack turned to Elizabeth with a grin. "Interesting elocution, there, Miss Governor’s Daughter. Didn't know you was so apt at apin' the lower orders. A talent that could come in useful."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Sparrow," she said, cheeks pinking up, pleased as punch. "Father would be appalled, but as you say, it’s a skill that could be of use to us. I've been trying to pay attention. But what did that man mean by _Little Death_? Something dreadful? "  
  
"Dreadful! No! _La petite mort_ , as the Frenchies say.” Elizabeth, prettiest pirate lad ever breeched, cocked her head, all questioning innocence. Jack cleared his throat and shifted on the unyielding wood. “It's when a man... and a maid... er... a woman... It's a bit difficult to explain. In words. I think p'rhaps more of a hands-on demonstration.” He glanced around, and toward the stairs leading to the rooms above, and winced. “Not here, though. We’ll go back to the _Pearl_.”  
  
“Go back? But we’ve just arrived!”  
  
“Aye. But lexicological investigation’s a bit like time ‘n’ tide, savvy? So drink up, there’s a love. Night's gettin' older by the minute."  
  
~.~


End file.
